Emociones - Ron Weasley
by Nalnya
Summary: Viñetas sobre los sentimientos de Ron Weasley en determinados momentos.
1. Ansiedad

Disclaimmer: Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" Todo pertenece a J. K Rowling.

* * *

**Ansiedad**

Ron Weasley padecía una aracnofobia desde que su hermano Fred convirtió su oso de peluche en una araña gigante por romper, sin querer, su escoba de juguete.

Por eso mismo nunca pensó que podría llegar a estar en una situación similar. Siempre había intentado mantenerse lejos de las arañas, y ahora había caminado directamente hacia ellas con la única compañía de Harry, que si bien no era mala, no quería decir que fuera la que le hiciera sentir más seguro.

Mientras Harry hablaba con Aragog, Ron veía como las arañas se acercaban silenciosamente. Sus manos temblaban mientras veía como todas las arañas gigantes le acechaban. Un sudor frío cubría su cuello y las palmas de sus manos.

Sentía como el color huía de su rostro y como el corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido.

_Nos van a matar_ — pensaba continuamente mientras imágenes de ellos siendo despedazados cruzaban por su mente —_Vamos a ser su cena._

La voz le temblaba mientras llamaba a Harry para que se diera cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban pero este no le hacía caso.

Cuando por fin lo escucha sientió que ya es el final, no podrán huir a tiempo, pero gracias al coche encantado de su padre consiguen huir y, mientras Ron se acuesta en la cama, jura no volver a ese sitio.

Por fin, logra dormirse sintiendo como todos los músculos rígidos empiezan a relajarse.


	2. Entusiasmo

Disclaimmer: Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" Todo pertenece a J. K Rowling.

* * *

**Entusiasmo**

Aquella noche Harry le despertó apremiándolo para que le acompañara a ver algo que él acababa de descubrir.

Se despertó aún amodorrado y se metió debajo de la capa de invisibilidad de Harry para ver aquello que había despertado su interés.

Corrieron a través de los pasillos intentando que Filch y su endemoniada gata no los encontraran, cuando por fin llegaron a aquella sala tras bastante tiempo caminando por los pasillos.

Cuando vieron las dos estatuas que guardaban aquella puerta, Harry volvió a apremiarle para que corriera y entraron en la sala donde se quitaron la capa.

Harry se colocó delante de un espejo de cuerpo entero, que parecía bastante antiguo.

Ron no entendía tanta prisa, solo los veía a los dos reflejados como pasaría en un espejo normal. Así se lo hizo saber a Harry el cual le colocó justo enfrente del espejo. Y entonces lo vio.

Una cálida sensación le embargó al verse reflejado siendo capitán y sosteniendo la copa de Quidditch, además de ser prefecto.

¡Era impresionante! ¿Podría este espejo mostrar el futuro?

Horas después descubrió que ese espejo tenía algo siniestro cuando vio que Harry no se preocupaba por descubrir el secreto de la trampilla con el perro de tres cabezas y que este hiciera incursiones nocturnas sin decirle a donde iba, solo aumentó esa sensación.

Sin embargo, poco a poco todo aquello que había visto fue haciéndose realidad a lo largo de sus años escolares. Entonces, ¿mostraba o no el futuro? Eso era algo que no descubrirían por el momento.


	3. Negación

Disclaimmer: Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" Todo pertenece a J. K Rowling.

* * *

**Negación**

No podía creer que su mejor amigo no le hubiera dicho la manera de colar su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego, siempre era el amigo del niño que vivió. Nunca obtenía nada de reconocimiento. Siempre era su sombra, pero eso nunca le había importado porque pensaba que eran buenos amigos, hasta cuarto año cuando le mintió a él, a su mejor amigo.

Hubiera aceptado que quisiera gloria y que por ello había colado su nombre en el Cáliz, pero no que le mintiera, y no creía eso de que él no hubiera sido. ¿Quién iba a ser sino? Se negaba a creer esa débil excusa, que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.


	4. Paciencia

Disclaimmer: Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" Todo pertenece a J. K Rowling.

* * *

**Paciencia**

Ron era una persona que sabía observar. Había que serlo si quería ganar en el ajedrez mágico. Había que saber observar y esperar.

Nunca pensó que esa habilidad le iba a servir para algo hasta que en su primer año tuvo que organizar una partida de ajedrez mágico para que Harry pudiera pasar a la siguiente habitación y vencer al Señor Tenebroso.

Y durante todos esos años, Ron siguió siendo una persona que sabía observar y esperar, porque sabía que en cualquier momento su habilidad podía volver a ser requerida.


	5. Preocupación

Disclaimmer: Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" Todo pertenece a J. K Rowling.

* * *

**Preocupación**

Cuando Harry le dijo que su padre había sido atacado en el ministerio por el Señor Tenebroso Ron sintió que su corazón se paraba momentáneamente y todos sus músculos se pusieron rígidos, pero también le inquietó la manera en que Harry se encontraba, no parecía estar nada bien. Respiraba agitadamente y sudada excesivamente, y estaba seguro de que en aquél sueño o visión que había tenido había más de lo que estaba contando, algo que le tenía profundamente trastornado pero que no se atrevía a relatar.

Sin embargo, Ron pensó que ya lo averiguaría más tarde, ahora lo importante era descubrir cómo estaba su padre.


End file.
